


Proposal

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attack, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

It was his last day directing and he was to finish at lunch time, so you and your boyfriend of over a year, Richard Speight Jr, are going for a celebratory meal.

It's 10am now, and you send him a message saying you're going to shower and get ready, so you'll reply in half an hour. You climb into the shower and wash your hair and body, before running your hands over your hairless body.

As a small 'present' to him, you'd gotten a Brazilian wax. You know it's gonna come in very handy. A while later and you were in your bedroom, just finishing your hair when you heard footsteps downstairs.

At first, you thought it was Richard, but after finding no messages about being home, from him, you freaked out slightly.

"Rich?" You called, a slight hitch in your voice. You heard the footsteps stop, before running up the stairs to you.

What you hoped would be your husband, was a masked man dressed all in black.

With a crowbar in his hand, he made his way towards you and you braced yourself for the impact, which would likely knock you unconscious.

 _You just prayed nothing worse could happen from it_.


	2. Chapter 2

_ You just prayed nothing worse could happen from it. _

E xcept it never came.

You opened an eye, which you'd squeezed shut, and saw someone you didn't expect to see. _Clif freakin' Kosterman_.

The masked man was in a heap on the floor. Clif lifted you up and helped you into some shoes and walked you out to his 4x4, before locking the house up and driving you down to where they were filming.


	3. Chapter 3

During the journey, you bit your lip and looked down.

"How did you know what was going to happen?" You asked.

"Richard asked me to pick you up, he wanted you to be on set with him. When I saw the door broken, I didn't know what to expect. I just knew that I'd never forgive myself if I didn't make sure you're okay" he said and pulled up.

He flashed his badge and the gate opened, before he drove in and parked outside of the building they were filming in.

Richard walked out to the car, not seeing the tears which were streaming down your cheeks or the way your body was trembling with fear.

Clif walked over to him and explained what had happened, you saw the blood drain from his face, the anger that graced his features before concern took over.

You struggled but managed to climb out, without falling, and you walked over to him. Richard hugged you tightly and held you close.

"You're safe, I'm here...No one's going to get you" he muttered over and over.

You rested your head in his chest and nodded, holding his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

A while later and you two hadn't moved from outside the building when Jensen walked out.

"Yo shortstack, when we gonna get back to filming? I need to go on a supply run for Dan and her cravings" Jensen said. Richard looked over, tears in his eyes, and Jensen instantly backed off.

"Dude...what happened?" Jensen asked, debating whether or not to rub your shoulder. Richard just rested his hand on your head and stroked his fingers through your hair.

"I don't know the full story...but someone nearly hurt (Y/N)..." he trailed off, holding you tighter.

"Go on, go home to Dan" Richard murmured, looking down to you. Jensen nodded and walked back inside, grabbing his jacket. Jared and Mark walked out alongside him a few moments later, just as confused.

"You guys might as well go home, won't get anything done now" Richard said, looking down at you when you pulled away slightly.

They all nodded, still confused. Clif unlocked the car and they all climbed in, except you, Richard and Clif.

"Hey, (y/n) you're gonna be okay...if you need me, you guys have my number...just shoot me a text and I'll be over" Clif said and rubbed your shoulder before climbing into the truck and driving away towards the store with Jensen, Jared and Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes passed until you eventually took a deep breath.

"Hey" you murmured. Richard kissed you gently, his thumbs brushing the tears from your cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked. You nodded.

"I am now I'm with you" you promised and rubbed his arm.

"Wanna head home? We could go get a McDonald's and go watch something on TV?" He said. You nodded and smiled, rubbing your thumbs over his shoulders.

"I love you" You murmured. Richard smiled widely.

"I was going to ask you this while we were out... but I'm going to ask it now" Richard said and dropped to one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

You covered your face with your hands to hide the tears streaming down your cheeks again.

"Oh my God...yes" you said. You pulled him up and kissed him, sliding the ring on your finger. Richard smiled widely.

"Cmon wings, let's go home" he chuckled at the nickname you'd given him from the moment you met him during the filming of season 3.


	6. Chapter 6

He climbed into his car and watched as you climbed beside him, smiling softly.

"You look so hot" he murmured. You blushed, his hand resting on your thigh. He started the drive home, his hand rubbing over your thigh.

The drive home was a short one, Richard kissing your cheek at every stop sign or traffic light.

You smiled as he pulled into the McDonalds close to your house and bought you both burgers and fries, along with 5 boxes of 20 McNuggets.

He bought you a large chocolate milkshake and paid for it all, before driving home where you had plenty of Pepsi and Coke.

When he pulled up, he grabbed the food and carried it out before helping you out of the car, and inspecting the damage that had occurred to the front door.

You walked in and sat in the living room as your cat plodded over and curled up at your feet. Richard walked in a moment later and smiled.

"I got a repairman on his way out" he said and sat beside you with the food. You smiled and kissed him before curling close.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know...the one where I see your ass" You chuckled.

"You can see it if you want, you don't need to watch an embarrassing old movie" He said. You smirked and curled up.

"Deadpool?" You shrugged. He smiled and kissed you as he turned it on. You laid your head in his lap and smiled softly.

You felt Richard's hand card though your hair and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Around midway through the movie, the guy came out and fixed the door. Richard paid the man, not moving from beneath you.

You'd long finished the food, and you watched as your cat licked the sauce pot clean. You rolled your eyes and flicked them away from the cat.

Richard laughed and kissed your forehead. Not long after, you felt yourself falling asleep on his shoulder.

When you awoke hours later, it was night out and you were curled up in bed with Richard.

He'd changed you into some pyjamas and he'd changed to his sweatpants, and you were curled up together.

You looked around and saw the bottle of water next to you along with the note he'd written.

"Hey y/n, if you wake up in the middle of the night and get hungry there's a pizza downstairs with your name on it. You slept all day. I spoke to Clif and he said you weren't drugged or anything so I'm just guessing you were tired from what happened. Anyway, it's December 1st now baby. You know what that means? Your advent calendar is pinned up next to mine, and we can decorate the tree whenever you want. I love you, wings x" you whisper-read it. You felt your heart swell with love.

"Morning sweetie" He murmured, rolling over and curling close to you. You kissed his head and smiled softly, rubbing his shoulder.

"You got me an advent calendar?" You asked.

"I knew you always had one as a kid, thought I'd surprise you" he said. You smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

You both eventually fell back to sleep, the thought of Christmas heavy on your mind.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, you awoke at 7 with Richard, who was filming again, they only needed to do the finale though.

You were going in with him, so you could support him and he knew you were safe.

You were dressed and sat on the bed, watching him dress. You pulled him close and kissed him deeply, pulling him over you.

He pushed your hair behind your ear, cupping your head. Richard smiled and knelt back, holding your hips and rubbing small circles.

He grinned and kissed you gently, before sliding his hands up and under your bra.


	9. Chapter 9

At first, you thought he was going to take it off and you'd have some 'special time' but he slid his hands further and started tickling you.

You giggled and writhed on the bed, pulling your knees up as protection from his tormenting hands. He smirked.

"Is that a good idea? I know how ticklish your knees are" He laughed and trailed his hands down your ass and up to your knees.

You kicked as he tickled you until he held your knees up around his neck. You grinned and unzipped your shorts and pushing them down, or up so they were around your knees.

Richard grinned and pushed your legs down and flicked the shorts away, leaving you in your underwear for his probing tongue.

He grinned and flicked your flimsy underwear away, leaving you naked. He knelt at the edge of the bed, pulling you close and wrapping your legs around his head.

You moaned and watched as he leant down and licked your clit, flicking and suckling it randomly.

You moaned loudly and rocked your hips against him, moaning louder than you intended. He grinned.

"Please fuck me" you begged.

"You sure?" He asked. You nodded and spread your legs.

He grinned and stood up, pushing his boxers away. You groaned and watched as he reached for a condom.

He rolled it on and looked to you.

"You okay?" He asked as he slowly started pushing in.

Despite the common belief that _height was linked to... size, Richard was huge._ He isn't that tall, but whenever you guys do this, it's always a new surprise at the size.

He kept an eye on your facial expression as he pushed in to the hilt. You clenched his hand and moaned, rocking against him.

He grinned and held your hand as he started fucking into you. He grinded his thumb against your clit as he fucked into you.

Before you could think about anything other than his size, you were coming with a loud moan. He groaned as you tightened around him.

You pulled him down for a deep kiss and he came, filling the condom. He eased out and rolled the condom off, throwing it in the trash, before pulling you close and kissing your head.


	10. Chapter 10

A while later, you rolled off the bed and stood up, relishing in the soreness you felt. He grinned and stood up, stretching his arms.

"You want to shower or just go straight on set?" You asked.

"We can just go straight on set" he smiled and pulled his boxers from the floor, sliding into them.

Several minutes later, you were both fully dressed and you giggled as you nudged him when he pulled a t-shirt on.

Soon after you pulled up on set, where you were greeted by the cast, who all wished you well.

At the end of the day, you were on the way back home when you turned your phone on and saw you had two missed calls from your mom. You rang her back and she answered almost instantly.

"Hey y/n"

"Hey mom, what's up?" You asked, rubbing Richards thigh.

"What are you doing this Christmas? I spoke to your sister and she said she's having her boyfriends family" Your mom said.

"I'm not sure yet, I might just stay at home alone" you lied. You knew full well you'd be spending the day with Richard, but no one knew of your relationship, _especially not your family_.

"Well if it's okay with you, me and your father may come down because we'll end up spending it alone" your mom said.

"Okay well I'll ring you later cos I need to plan it myself first. But I'll probably spend Christmas alone" you said and looked to Richard, who had a questioning look.

"Okay honey, I'll speak to you soon" your mom said.

"Bye mom" you said and ended the call. You shoved your phone in your pocket as you pulled up outside of your house.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who was on the phone?" He asked as you walked into the house with him.

"It was my mom, she was asking what I'm doing for Christmas. I said I don't know..." you said and looked to him.

"How about we tell people about us? It can just be your parents for start, or everyone" he offered.

You smiled and kissed him deeply, reaching into your pocket and grabbing your phone.

He pushed you against a wall and deepened the kiss, gripping your ass.

You took a picture and slipped the phone back into your pocket, before pulling him close by his shirt.

He smiled as you pulled apart to breathe. He grinned and pulled you closer again.

"I hope you're gonna send me that picture" he smirked and nuzzled your neck.

"Of course, wings. As long as you post it on your instagram or Facebook" you smiled. He nodded and smiled.

You walked into the living room and laid on the sofa, and watched as Richard lays beside you.

"Pass your phone then, I'm gonna sign out of your Facebook and into mine" He said. You smiled.

"It's in my back pocket" you said and laid on his chest. He smiled and squeezed your ass as he grabbed your phone. You curled close and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

A while later, he curled close to you and covered you in a blanket. You smiled softly.  
"Its up" he whispered. You smiled widely and curled close. 

The next day, you rang your mom again.  
"Hey mom" you said when she answered.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" She asked.   
"It's been good, I sorted my plans for Christmas day and it's fine if you guys want to come down" you said, and watched as Richard dragged the tree into your front room.   
"Ah wonderful! We will ring you in a few days about the days and stuff, because your father needs to sort the transport first" your mom said.  
"Okay mom" you said.   
"I'm gonna go put the tree up, I'll talk later" you said and ended the call. Richard smiled widely and kissed you deeply.  
"I love you" he murmured.  
"I love you more, Mr Archangel man" you chuckled and kissed his nose. 

A while later, and you'd fully decorated the tree.   
"An angel Gabriel for the top of the tree?" You smirked, holding Richard close. You leant up and tried to reach the top, blushing when Richard lifted you up to put the angel on top of the tree.


	13. Chapter 13

Once you'd fully finished and the decorations were away, you and Richard made hot chocolate and curled up on the sofa, watching an old shitty Christmas movie from the 70's.

"I got your present sorted" Richard smiled widely, watching the way the small fire danced around the logs in the wood burner. You smiled and kissed him.

"Your present from me is me this year" you chuckled.

"I know I'm gonna love my present this year" he grinned. You smiled and held him close, frowning when you felt your phone buzz in your back pocket.

You pulled it out and frowned when you saw that Jensen had tagged you in a post.

" **Congrats to Speight and his fiancee on getting engaged. When's the baby coming?????** "

 _Classic Jensen_ , you thought as you showed Richard the post.

He laughed and kissed you.

"You're not pregnant, well I hope not cos I use a condom all the time" he said.

"No mini-me's gonna be running around yet" you smiled. Richard smiled slightly.

"Maybe in the future...I want a boy and a girl, but only if and when you're ready" He said softly. You grinned and kissed him deeply.

"Who says I'm not ready now?" You smiled. He chuckled and kissed you, pulling you into his lap.

"You want one?" He asked. You looked down and nodded, holding his hand.

He smiled and kissed your hand, before lifting you up and kissing you deeply as you straddled him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's go upstairs" you grinned when you pulled away for air. He grinned and kissed you.  
"I'm just gonna sort something...I'll meet you up there" he grinned. You smiled and walked upstairs as he walked into the kitchen. You walked into your bedroom and removed your shirt. Richard loves the experiences of undressing you, so you lay out on the bed and remove the bobble from your hair.

A moment later, Richard walked upstairs and smiled widely when he walked into the room. He removed his t-shirt and knelt over you as he kissed you deeply. You moaned and leant up into the kiss and moaned softly. 

Richard removed your bra as you leant against him, deepening the kiss. You moaned as he cupped your breasts and flicked your nipples. You spread your legs and pulled his hips close, laying back on the bed. Richard chuckled and knelt over you, unzipping your jeans. You fumbled as you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. 

You blindly reached into his boxers and pulled him out as you kissed him deeply. Richard moaned as you stroked him to full hardness, the moans ricocheting off the walls of your small bedroom.

He unzipped your jeans and threw them away, stepping out of his own jeans. You pushed his boxers away, leaving him naked and you in your Christmas underwear. 

"Are you sure you want this? Like 100% certain you want this?" He said and stepped back, caressing your cheek with his thumb. You nodded and moaned when he pinned you to the bed and kissed you deeply, sliding his fingers through your folds. He pushed two fingers into you and you moaned louder and louder, thrusting your hips against his hand. He grinned and added a third, prepping you for him. 

A while later he removed his hand and licked his hand clean.   
"Delicious" he smiled and removed your underwear.   
"Are you ready?" He asked, stroking himself. You nodded and connected your hands as he pushed in. 

Days later, you took a pregnancy test. Richard was out with the cast for a beer so you were home alone. You weren't expecting to get pregnant after your first time without a condom, but you were still disheartened that the test came back negative. 

You text Richard with a photo of the test. He responded a while later.  
"It's okay sweetie. We can try again later if you want - RSJ x" you smiled softly.


	15. Chapter 15

You were cleaning up around the house when you found the glasses he thought he'd lost. You placed them on the dresser in your bedroom, before changing the bed sheets and doing some laundry. 

By the time you were done, Richard returned with take-out for you both. He smiled widely when he saw you in the kitchen, sweatpants low on your hips, hair in a messy bun and his jumper covering your body. You were still in the clothes you'd slept in the night before. 

Richard placed the burgers on the counter before hugging you tightly and kissing you, lifting you up. He smiled softly.  
"I love you" he said.   
"Hello to you too" you chuckled and kissed his nose. He smiled softly.  
"Have fun with the guys?" You asked, resting your arms on his shoulder and brushing your fingers through his hair. He nodded.  
"Would've had more fun with you though" he smirked. You smiled and hugged him.  
"We should try again in a few days" you said and looked to the used pregnancy test on the counter.

He nodded and smiled softly.  
"I downloaded this app on my phone today. It tells me when I'm at my best stage for fertility based on my period...it's on Thursday... I know that's guys night so... I understand if you want to wait 3 weeks until the next one after my period" you said, rubbing his hips. Richard shook his head and kissed you.  
"Jared's going to see Gen's parents, Jensen will probably be spending time with the twins, so that just leaves Misha and Seb and they'll probably cancel" Richard said. You nodded and smiled.  
"So...just us all day" you smiled. He nodded and grinned, kissing you.

A while later, you reached back and grabbed your burger. He laughed as you took a bite.  
"I swear you eat just as much as Jared sometimes" he chuckled. You smiled and nodded, shrugging.   
"Someone has to" you shrugged.


	16. Chapter 16

A while later, you and Richard eventually crawled into bed together and passed out, fast asleep almost instantly. 

Two days later, you awoke at 9 to find Richard out of the bedroom and presumably in the kitchen. You rolled onto his side of the bed and felt yourself relax at his scent. You were just dozing off when he walked back into the room.  
"Wakey wakey" he said softly and set a tray on the bed. You forced an eye open and smiled.   
"What's this?" You asked, sitting up.  
"Breakfast. It's Thursday...thought I'd treat you before tonight" he smiled. You nodded.   
"Come sit next to me then" you said. He nodded and sat beside you, resting the tray on his lap. He'd made your favourite of egg on toast, with a glass of apple juice. There was an apple on the on the side. You rested your head on his shoulder as you ate a piece of toast. 

Later that day, you were out in the city buying some Christmas presents for your parents when you bumped into some fans. You watched with a smile as Richard interacted with their fans. He looked to you and smiled as he signed his autograph, before pulling you close and walking away. He was holding most of the bags, except the bag from the pharmacy which held another set of pregnancy tests. You walked into a restaurant and a waitress led you both to a free table. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, and both of you were anxious about what was going to occur through the night, but you were ready. As you walked into the house, noses red and hands full of bags, you felt your heart racing.   
"I'm just gonna take these upstairs" you said as you kissed his cheek. He smiled softly and pulled the hat off your head, throwing it behind him before taking your scarf off. He smiled and hugged you. You smiled and walked upstairs and walked into one of the spare rooms, where you'd hidden all of the presents. Most are wrapped now, except your parent's and Richard's. 

You pick up the wrapped gifts and place them under the tree, before curling close to Richard on the sofa with a smile. He smiled and held you close.   
"You sure you want to try tonight?" He asked, holding your hips close. You nodded and smiled, kissing him gently. He smiled and held your hips. You deepened the kiss, shifting so you were straddling him, rocking against him. He moaned and pushed your jeans away. You unbuttoned his jeans, glad he'd closed the curtains earlier. 

After stripping naked, you pushed him onto the sofa before straddling him and moaned at the fullness. He gripped your hips and moaned. You smiled and rocked your hips. You moaned and before you could even process anything, you were coming over his chest.   
"Damn...so good" he moaned and fucked up into you. You groaned and clenched around him, tugging on his hair. Richard moaned and came with a loud moan. 

A while later, you pulled off and moaned weakly, dragging him upstairs to the bathroom, where you climbed into the bathtub when it was filled with water.  
"We're going to be so busy in the next few weeks. My parents are coming for Christmas, probably on the 23rd, it's 13th now so...a week-ish" you said. He nodded.  
"In that time, I want to take you to meet my family so I can drop the gifts off" he smiled. You nodded and smiled, kissing his nose.

You knew you wouldn't get a minute alone to do a pregnancy test for a few days


	17. Chapter 17

You were lucky enough that while you and Richard were at his parents, they went out shopping and left you both home alone. He said he was going to cook you both some food so you said you were going to do something, but he didn't question it, probably assuming your period had come.

Except it hadn't. 

It'd been nearly a week, and you'd done some research online. You'd found out that you could get pregnant and not have your period the week later, so you went into your bedroom and grabbed the pregnancy test from your bag, before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind you. 

The two minute wait felt like a lifetime, but when you saw those two lines, you knew it was worth it. You had your fiancé's baby inside of you. 

"Well I got my present for him sorted" you muttered to yourself. You went into your bedroom and grabbed another test, to be certain. You'd bought several tests for accuracy, and right now they were particularly useful as they all came up with the sign which said you are pregnant.


	18. Chapter 18

When you were driving home, a day later, you were at a service station eating some burgers in the car when you handed him a small bag. It had a t-shirt inside.  
He opened the package, confused. His expression conveyed more confusion when he saw the t-shirt which had the phrase 'I'm the daddy' printed.

"Positive" you said when he saw what the t-shirt said and looked to you.   
"You mean..." he trailed off. You nodded and smiled widely.  
"I have your child" you said. He hugged you tightly and smiled widely.

The next day, you agreed to keep the pregnancy and the engagement a secret from your parents, or you hoped to. You knew they don't use Facebook or other social media, so they won't find out that way.


	19. Chapter 19

You were making the bed up for your parents when they arrived, Richard greeting them with a smile. You finished making the bed up and walked downstairs, where you hugged your mom and dad before kissing Richard's cheek and going into the kitchen, where you boiled some water for some drinks.  You grabbed some mugs and the coffee, placing them on the counter as your mom walked into the room.

 

While your father and Richard were getting to know each other, your mom was talking to you about Richard.

"So..." she said with a smirk. You looked to her, briefly, confused as to the tone of her voice.

"Yes mother?" You said, stirring the coffees. You wiped the spoon and placed it into the sugar pot, putting two sugars in Richard’s drink.

"What's with the age gap?" She asked. You knew this question would come up, but you expected it from your father, rather than your mother.

"I mean, two or three years, not so bad. 7 years... not great... are you in it for the money?" She asked, looking to make sure Richard wasn't there. She didn't see him, so assumed he was elsewhere, except he wasn't. He'd heard his name being mentioned and hidden in a closet to listen. 

"No mother, I love Richard. Money isn't an issue" you said, handing her a coffee before opening the refrigerator.

"Are you using him? Is it to get to his brother?" She asked, smirking.

"No mother, as I just said, I love Richard. I don't even think he has a brother" you said and grabbed some food. 

"Why are you with him then? He's 7 years older than you" she said.

"For the last freaking time, I love him. Yeah, 7 years might seem big but if that's your issue, I wouldn't stick around for much longer if I were you" you said. Richard smiled to himself as he heard you defending him. 

"Alright fine, sheesh I'm only asking... it's still a big age gap" She said.

"Mother. I am engaged to the love of my life. If you can't handle the fact he's all of 7 years older than me, you need to leave my house now" you said as you bit your tongue.

"My baby girl's engaged? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. She looked so hurt, you briefly regretted speaking to her the way you did, but then you remembered what and more importantly who, she spoke about as if they were committing a crime. 

"Because of how you literally just fucking spoke about him like he's a pedophile for being 7 years older than me" you said, barely holding back tears. You wished Richard was here, he'd hold you and protect you.

You watched as he climbed out of the closet and embraced you, holding you close. You fell into his arms and cried into his chest, stressed about the way your mother spoke about him.

"Don't stress about it honey" he whispered. He held your face up and kissed you gently, wiped away your tears. You relaxed into his arms and kissed him gently. You ignored your mother's shocked expression and gently brought his hand to your stomach. Richard rubbed his thumb over your belly, smiling widely.

"Your child" you whispered, knowing your mom would be confused. He smiled and kissed you gently as your father walked in. 

"Ah there's the happy couple, soon to be married" he smiled. You blushed and smiled, curling close to Richard.

"You knew?" Your mother asked. You looked up to Richard and smiled, brushing some hair behind his ear. He smiled and kissed your hand, rubbing his thumb over your ring. You smiled and drank your coffee.

"Oh yeah, Rich told me just now" your father said. You kissed Richard gently, rubbing his back. Your mom looked to your dad and frowned.

"You're not bothered by the age gap?" She asked. You rolled your eyes and sighed, leaving the room. You didn’t need to listen to this.   
“For fucks sake mom, get over it or get out” You said, before walking upstairs.

"No because I know both are in it for the right reasons" your father said and watched as Richard chased after you, your father soon following. You were laid in your bed, holding your knees to your chest. Richard was kneeling in front of you, wiping away tears and holding you close. Your father watched from the door as Richard helped you overcome the depression. You fell into Richard’s arms and sobbed into his shoulder, inhaling his scent as he rubbed your shoulder and stroked his fingers through your hair. Eventually you wiped away your tears and smiled sadly. Richard smiled and kissed your cheek, watching as your father moved to sit beside you both. You smiled and shifted in Richard’s lap, kissing his nose and mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

"How did you guys meet? I mean, Richard you’re famous, but (Y/N), you’re just a kid from the south, no offence by that of course though" your father said, chuckling slightly. You smiled and reminisced about the day you met Richard Speight Jr, the man to whom you are engaged.

_You were running from a masked man, who was chasing you with a gun. You had no clue of where you were, but there were hundreds of cars and several limousines. You found a building that looked big enough you could hide in, or escape through. You looked behind you and saw the masked man was running through the trailers, not looking where you are though. So you ran into the building, ran through the crowd and jumped up onto a stage, before running further back, now being followed by two large burly men. Richard looked out of his trailer window and saw you running. He told the two men to stop chasing you, pulling you into his trailer to safety from the other man who you knew to be your ex-boyfriend._

_"What the hell are you running from?" Richard asked. You peered out the window and saw the man run past, searching for you. You fell to the floor to hide, still panting heavily. You looked up and saw Richard staring at you intently.  
_ _"What?" You said, panting. You brushed your hair back and regained your breath.  
_ _"Who's that guy?" He asked.  
_ _"My ex. He wants to kill me" you said, and panted. Richard slid down to sit beside you.  
_ _"Why?" He asked.  You started breathing normally, your hair still looked like it had been dragged in every direction.  
_ _"Because he cheated on me and I knew" you said, shrugging slightly.  
_ _"Why the hell would anyone want to cheat on you?" He responded, staring at you. You blushed and shrugged, moaning softly when he pushed you to the floor and kissed you deeply, kneeling over you. That day, you met the man you're now engaged to, and he fingered you on the small floor space of his trailer._

 You looked at Richard.  
"I think I know who was here the other day" you said.   
"Who?" He asked, ignoring your parents confused looks.  
"You remember when we first met? Who was I running from" you said. He thought for a moment before nodding.  
"I'll ring the police" you whispered.   
"We'll both ring them" he whispered and cupped your head as he kissed you deeply. You blushed and smiled when your parents coughed.  You looked down and nodded, but not moving from his lap.   
“Later” You whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

A while later, you were all sat in the living room when Rob and Matt arrived. You ran out to greet them, Richard standing behind you a while later. You groaned as he grabbed onto your ass and slid his hand into your shorts, smirking as you bit your lip to try and maintain composure. Matt and Rob stared at you, instantly knowing that you were getting off in front of them. They rolled their eyes.  
"We just came to say, Jensen and Dan are gonna have a meet for the twins after Christmas for us all, for now it's only family who met them, even Jared hasn't met them yet. We'll leave now" Matt said. Rob was already walking away. He'd had a crush on you for just as long as Richard. Matt smiled sadly.  
"I'll talk to him" Matt said softly. You nodded and looked to Richard, who'd removed his hand and looked like a puppy had been kicked. He'd lost his best friend. You smiled softly and kissed Richard gently.  
"I need to make a phone call" you said. Richard nodded and kissed you gently.  
"You want me to be there?" He asked.  
"Nah, it's just a personal call" You said and kissed him gently. He nodded and walked into the living room, before you walked upstairs and sat in your bed, dialling Robs mobile number.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Just hear me out. It's about Rich" you said. "What" Rob said.  
"Don't get upset with him about it, he didn't know that you liked me" you said. You pulled your knees up close and sighed.  
"I just... I think about you every night y/n, and sometimes in ways that you'd be ashamed to think about" Rob said. Your eyes widened. Was he trying... was he trying to have phone sex with you?  
"When I think about you, I imagine pushing you against a wall an-" you quickly ended the call. You sighed and curled into your knees, watching as your phone lit up with a text from Ruth.

_"Hey hon, can we meet up to talk about something Mark and Jared mentioned to me? -RC"_

 

You sighed.  
"Sure, come over now if you want - y/n" you sent and threw the phone to the side, curling up in a ball. You hated times like this, you never knew what was wrong, but all you want to do is cry. You could hear Richard talking with your parents. 

_Richard, he's an angel, how he copes with your depression, he's your rock each and every day that he’s by your side. You've never known anyone cope with it like he does. He's even better than your parents most of the time, but there are the odd times where he doesn't know what to do. There are days where you don't know either though._


	22. Chapter 22

A few minutes pass and you hear some footsteps walking upstairs, you just assume they're from Ruth.   
"Babe?" Richards voice penetrates the silence. You didn't move, you couldn't will your limbs to move. Richard knelt behind you and rubbed your shoulder.

"Honey?" He said softly, holding you close. You felt the tears stream down your cheeks, and that's when Richard shifted so he was kneeling in front of you, rubbing the tears away with soft movements. You pulled him close into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder. He sat you up and rubbed your shoulder, carding his hands through your hair as you cried. You smiled sadly when you pulled away. You'd left black mascara marks on his white shirt. You smiled as you pointed it out to him, chuckling slightly. He smiled softly and wiped away your tears, kissing you gently. 

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting cross legged beside you. You turned to face him and shrugged, rubbing your belly slightly. He lifted your hand and kissed it, rubbing small circles into your palm.   
"You're too good to me" you whispered. He shook his head.  
"I'm not... I do what a boyfriend/husband should do" he smiled.  
"You know there's a word for that. You're my fiancé" you smiled. He chuckled and shrugged.  
"But thank you, you're still so much better than my past two" you said softly, embracing him in your arms.


	23. Chapter 23

A while later, your father knocked at the door. You were sleeping in Richards arms, his shirt was thrown somewhere near the door.  
"Come in" Richard said softly. Your father walked in, smiling slightly when he saw you curled close to Richard.   
"Is y/n okay?" Your father asked. Richard nodded and rubbed your stomach gently. Your father smiled softly.  
"Do you know about her ex...the uh... the violent one?" Your father asked. Richard shook his head.  
"She hasn't told me, she doesn't need to. And I don't want to hear it from you. It's her thing to tell me, not yours" Richard said, carding his fingers through your hair. You slept for a while longer, your father attempting to make up a conversation with Richard, who your father could tell was madly in love with you. 

Your father left after a while, after promising to take your mom out to a restaurant. That left you and Richard alone for the night. And you could finally let go of some of your insecurities.  
"I'm scared" you murmured. He held you close and kissed you.  
"What about?" He whispered.  
"That I'm a bad mother... I've never even dealt with kids in my life... I have no clue what to do..." you whispered. He brushed your hair behind your ear and kissed you gently.   
"You're gonna be brilliant" he murmured. You looked down and tried to blink the tears away.  
"Hey, it's gonna be a learning experience for us both. I promise to support you all the way" Richard murmured. You nodded and hugged him.  
"I tried to talk to Rob... to get him back talking to you... just look at the texts he's been sending me" you murmured. Richard picked your phone up and unlocked it. He opened the messages and frowned, eyes widening as he read the messages.  
"This man, isn't my friend anymore" Richard said. He threw your phone onto the bed and pulled you into his lap, holding you close.  
"It's me and you, and this little one" he said, covering your hand with his and resting them on your stomach.

There was a knock at the main door to the house a while later. You hummed and stood up, pulling Richard with you. You walked down and saw Ruth at the door.  
"You wanna go make something to eat? I need to speak to Ruth" you murmured.  
"If you're gonna be okay" Richard said, kissing you gently. You nodded and smiled, cupping his face.   
"I love you" You murmured. Richard smiled and kissed your hand. He walked away and went to the kitchen, while you opened the door to Ruth.  
"Heya!" You said. Ruth hugged you and kissed your cheek.  
"Hey sweetie" She smiled.  
"Hey Rich" She called. Richard waved from the laundry room, where he was looking for a t-shirt before he starts cooking. You smiled softly and went into the living room, where both you and Ruth sat on the sofa.  
"Congratulations on you and Richard being engaged" she smiled. You smiled and looked at the diamond ring on your finger.  
"I uh... I need to speak to you about Rob" she said. Richard poked his head through the door, still topless.  
"Rob? That dick?" He said. You chuckled and shrugged.  
"Yeah...he's uh..." she trailed off. Richard moved to sit beside you holding you close.  
"I was speaking to him yesterday...he's bragging about being that guy who was here... he said... I don't know if I should say this" she said.   
"Tell me" you said. Richard rubbed your shoulder, looking to Ruth.  
"He's said he's planning it again, and uh... he's going to hurt you" she said.   
"What do you mean 'hurt'?" Richard asked.  
"Rape" Ruth said softly. You gulped and looked to Richard, who was visibly pissed off.


	24. Chapter 24

"Babe, instead of being violent and stuff, ring the police" you murmured. He nodded, but didn't move.   
"But... I thought it was my ex who was here?" You said. Ruth shrugged.  
"Rob just said to me that it was him who'd been here, and that's why he was in hospital the next day" Ruth said. You pulled a phone over and called 911.  
"Hi uh...can I have police officers to my house please. It's about the Speight case" you said.  
"Yes of course, can I ask the address please" The woman on the other end of the call said. You said the address, watching as Richard’s emotions flickered from angry, to concerned and finally to upset.   
"Okay there is a car on its way over" the woman said and you ended the call before kneeling in front of Richard and wiping away the tears he was trying to hide. You kissed him gently.

"I'm gonna be fine, I promise you" you said softly, and hugged Richard tightly. A while passed and you hadn't moved from holding Richard close when there was a knock at the door.  
"Hey Ruth, could you get that for me while I just talk to Rich" you said. She nodded and smiled, standing up and leaving the room.  
"Hey honey, cmon, you keep me safe. Now let's make it even more safe and get him off the streets for good" you murmured. He nodded and smiled sadly. You stood up as the police entered the room. Richard held you close as Ruth followed the officers. You watched as Richard quickly left the room before returning a moment later, no longer topless.  
"Hello Mr Speight, Miss Y/s/n" one officer said and smiled, shaking your hand. You smiled and rubbed Richard's hand when you felt him drift away slightly. 

 "So how can we help today" the officer said. You smiled softly.  
"As you know, there was a man in here who attacked me several days ago, well I have heard from a friend, that the person who did it was a close friend of ours" You said. Ruth smiled slightly, watching as Richard clenched his hands slightly. You rubbed his hands softly.   
"Are you the friend who knows this?" An officer asked Ruth, who nodded. As Ruth explained everything to the officer, you curled close to Richard and managed to cheer him up. He smiled widely and when you covered your belly with his hands. 


	25. Chapter 25

 

The rest of the day passed quickly and the police rang you that night, informing you that they had arrested Rob. You were laid on the sofa as Richard fell asleep, resting his head on your belly. You rubbed your hand through his hair and smiled as he snored. Your parents walked in, laughing loudly and visibly drunk. You rolled your eyes and covered Richard in the blanket, smiling softly. He smiled and curled close to you. Your parents ran up to their bedroom, hands groping each other, and you knew you weren't going to go upstairs for a long time. 

"Baby, cmon, cuddle me" Richard said quietly.  
"I can't exactly cuddle you when you're closer to your favourite part of my body" you smirked. He grinned and chuckled.  
"Well, something needs to happen" he chuckled. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. He crawled up so you were face to face, kissing you with a smile.  
"Shall we sleep down here tonight, I can set the fire going? At least we won't have to listen to your parents" Richard says, holding you close. You nodded and smiled.  
"As long as you cuddle me all night" You smiled. He nodded and kissed you, pushing the small coffee table from the middle of the floor out of the way. He lit the small wood burner in the corner, which you knew would keep you heated all night. Richard laid on his back, leaning against the sofa and pulling you to lay against his chest. You unbuttoned his shirt, resting your head on his chest. Richard laid a blanket over you, turning the TV on low. You smiled and kissed him gently, your hand resting on his chest. You quickly fall asleep to the calming rhythm of his hand massaging your shoulders. 

As you slept, you'd expected him to sleep with you. Except when you awoke at 3am, after a bad dream, you hadn't expected him to be watching your every movement. You lazily rubbed your eyes to wake up more. He kissed your hand and then your cheek, holding you close. You knew people found it weird that he'd watch you sleep but you knew that he was just protective of you, and it was his way of showing he loved you. You looked up to him and held him close, curling into his warmth. He smiled softly.   
"Are you okay? Does your back hurt?" He asked quietly, shifting so he was laid slightly.   
"I'm fine sweetie" you murmured and kissed his nose.   
"Sleep" you murmured. He smiled and nodded, waiting until you feel asleep before dozing off with you. 

 

When your father found you the next morning, he couldn't be prouder of his little girl. She'd gone out and gotten herself a life, unlike her siblings, and she was engaged to the love of her life after coming away from an abusive relationship. He kissed your head gently and smiled, before walking away.


End file.
